Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to performance improvements (e.g., mobile-termination (MT) performance improvements) for high gain devices.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, etc.). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Some UEs may be equipped with one or more high-gain antennas. For example, vehicles such as cars or trucks may include a high-gain antenna located on a top of the vehicle or at other locations of the vehicle. The high-gain antenna may be coupled with a modem or radio located within the vehicle. The high-gain antenna may allow the vehicle, as a UE, to receive downlink communications from a base station at ranges that are greater than those allowed by antennas that are not high-gain antennas. However, while the use of high-gain antennas on vehicles or other devices operating near an edge of a base station's coverage area may result in an increase in the power of a signal transferred from the high-gain antenna to the vehicle's radio, the quality of the signal may still be poor. Therefore, improved methods for identifying and handling poor signal quality when high-gain devices are used are desired.